Ch 1 Start of the Beginning
by Abyace
Summary: Hate turns to love, but Love is cruel.Who will be with Who? Find out... Main Parings: MarluxiaxVexen AxelxLarxene AxelxLearxa MarluxiaxLearxa Rated T for Yaoi; Language; Violence
1. Starting of the End

Sup peoples

**Sup peoples! Well, this is just the start of a story. Learxa is my character. **

**Her looks are dark green hair, stunning green eyes, and ivory skin. She has a scar tracing her features on the right side of her face. Her hair covers her right side of her face because of that. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, Axel would be a pyro pervert. Xigbar and Xaldin would be together (as in yaoi.) and Luxord would have a British accent and will always be drunk. **

**And please don't be harsh! It's my first story. Reviews PLEASE! I need to know what to work on. **

**Rated T**

- - -

It was about an hour since the meeting started. Or was brought together. About 20 minutes into it, Xemnas sent Learxa to find Axel. Learxa was a different type of female, Xemnas thought; She'd be able to deal with him, wouldn't she? Xemnas couldn't tell anymore. Marluxia and Vexen were glaring at each other. Zexion was reading that goddamn book of his. Again. Larxene was contented on studying her nails. Xigbar and Xaldin were muttering, but Xemnas gave them a look about 15 minutes ago. Now they were scribbling words on a scrap piece of paper and shoving it back and forth. Saix was rocking back and forth, trying his hardest not to lose it (he had MUCH better things to do.)

Xemnas sighed straightening up. The 'sudden' movement brought up everyone's attention. The Leader was about to release the other members of the Organization was Axel was (literally) thrown into the room by an invisible force, almost tackling into Marluxia. Thankfully, Marluxia ducked just in time, peeking up he looked at the door. Everyone (but Xemnas) looked away from the sight, knowing that their Leader would get very angry at them for be 'Too Curious'.

"Where were you two?" Xemnas growled at Learxa. Learxa was a woman of deep pride, and a hard temper, and she wouldn't usually answer a question like this, but the green-haired beauty wasn't going to let Number eight off the hook. Not yet.

"It seems Number Eight wanted to test me." She answered, her eyes daggers against Axel's body. He was faced down groaning in pain.

"How?" Xemnas _inquired the fourteenth member, his arms crossed as he looked across the room at her. Axel was trying to lean up against the wall to get up. _

_"How?" She snapped, her eyes flicked from Axel to the superior, "He crossed me one too many times. First he refused, and then he ran. For about 30 minutes, he was a fucking mouse!" She expressed her anger using __that__ word. Learxa didn't curse, ever, ever, ever. Marluxia couldn't help it, and gawked (but didn't look) at Learxa. _

_"Whoa, whoa!" Axel yelled (He standing by now, but very close to falling.), "Chill, Learxa! I was only playing around! Okay?" He smiled at the woman who then grabbed Zexion's book from Zexion's grasp. _

_"LEARXA!" Xemnas boomed, "Give Zexion back his book! Everyone can go. But for you," Xemnas glared at Axel, "And you." He pointed at Learxa who flipped Zexion's book back at him and dropped into her chair grumbling. _

_"WHAT?" Axel complained, dropping into a random seat." _

_"Okay. Learxa, finish." Xemnas muttered. _

_"So, he was hopping from world to world." Learxa sighed, "Then he sexually." _

_"Shut up Learxa!" Axel whined, "You know I was playing around." _

_"What'd he do now?' Xemnas sighed. _

_"He tried to kiss me." Learxa muttered. _

_"And what'd you do?" Xemnas asked. It was getting late, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Either way hr was punishing Axel. _

_"I kicked him. What else?" The Singing Devil said, looking towards Axel, her hand gripping the edge of the table. _

_"Fine by me. Axel, five missions tomorrow with . . ." Xemnas said, trailing off. _

_"Roxas." Axel said instantly, but Learxa followed quickly, "Saix." She said._

_"Fine." Xemnas said standing, gathering his papers. _

_"Who?" Axel asked, almost unsure. _

_"Saix of course. Like I trust you with our youngest member." Xemnas scoffed leaving the room. Axel just sat there, bewildered beyond belief. Learxa smirked, her 'mission' of complete: her gloved hands gripped the arms of her chair as she stood. She stopped her exit in the doorway, she turned and muttered, "Night, Flame Boy." The female sighed, leaving the room to a frustrated Axel. _

_"Why. Me." Axel muttered standing. As he left the room, he flicked the lights off, and went to his room. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He had a long day ahead of him. _


	2. Feeling of Dread

It was morning in the Castle, and every one was up in the dining room eating breakfast

It was morning in the Castle, and every one was up in the dining room eating breakfast. Marluxia, Larxene and Learxa were in a conversation discussing the advantages of Axel's powers and Saix's strengths and were would be coming back alive or dead. Saix was grumbling under his breath, drinking as much coffee as possible, next to Luxord who was talking to Xaldin about apricots and peach dumplings.

"Axel is so dead!" Larxene giggled her nails tapping softly on the tabletop, her green eyes watching Axel slam his head on the table down near Xaldin.

"Totally." Learxa snickered, "Just in a work of progress, since _someone_ forgot their mission." Learxa glared at Marluxia who wasn't paying attention eating his doughnut.

"Idiots." Larxene and Learxa mumbled at the same time. Learxa looked over at Saix and sighed.

"I didn't mean to say Saix though. I meant Marly." Learxa sighed, looking at Larxene.

"Eh, same diff, Saix will give Axel something to slam his head on for sure." Larxene giggled, looking at Axel, her fingers gingerly tracing her plate rim. Learxa watch in wonderment at Larxene's gaze.

"Larxene?" Marluxia broke in, "Are you okay?" Larxene glared at the male, her green eyes on fire.

"Of course I'm fine!" She snapped, eating her toast. Learxa sighed, biting into her apple, "I can't wait to see Axel covered in blood." She sneered, her eyes never leaving her plate. Marluxia murmured something, but the group dropped it.

Learxa looked up at Axel, a smirk forming. Axel was unaware that he was the subject of the threesome's discussion. Her hand moved her hair out of her eye; still hiding the scar her father gave. "Marly…" She whispered, making Larxene look up, "When Axel gets back from his dreadful mission…" She smirked.

"You've got to." Larxene added, her own smirk coming as she caught on.

"What?" Marluxia asked confused, "What do you mean 'got to'?" He asked.

"Idiot!" Both girls whispered harshly, "You know what I mean." Larxene snarled, "You've _got to._" she hissed, her foot tracing up Marluxia's leg, finding his knee and kicking it softly, "Or else."

"Ow!" He yelped, "Fine, fine." He mumbled, "But…"

"Vexen _doesn't_ like you, deal with it, before you make the mistake of your preexisting life!" Learxa snapped eating the rest of her apple. The talk was quiet for the three, making Xaldin look down the table, at them. They were the only ones down there, which was normal, but he was keeping track of their conversations every since Axel has been going into depression. He wanted to know why the fire elemental wasn't himself, even though that was the annoyance of the Organization. The third in command picked up on some phrases or words:

Axel; Saix; When axel gets back from his dreadful mission… you've got to; or else; and lastly I can't wait to see Axel covered in blood.

Xaldin presumed that, "covered in blood" meant Axel's own blood. Sighing, he stood, "Hold on Luxord." He mumbled walking down to the end of the table. He expected venom from Larxene's or Marluxia's mouth, but it came from the green-haired girl, "What do you want, Number Three?" she snapped.

Xaldin sat down anyways, across from Learxa. He felt something trace up his leg, and then a sharp pain in his knee, he flinched, but didn't say anything, "Why are you guys talking about Axel's mission?" He asked, keeping his voice low. No one answered, "Okay, now I demand that you tell me."

"We hate him." Larxene snarled, her eyes glaring at Xaldin, "That's the end of it."

"I don't believe that." Xaldin sighed, edging his foot closer to Marluxia's leg, "Tell me the truth, now." He hissed.

"Fine," Learxa hissed, her own eyes not leaving Xaldin's, "Axel has been a target for sometime ever since I first meant him. Yeah, long time, isn't it? Well, he's been on the list to death, and now, I tend to do him a favor, and get him off that list. Understand? Great, get lost." She said, her fingers gripping her seat.

Xaldin raised his eyebrow, "Once again, tell me the truth." He whispered, edging his foot even closer to Marluxia's leg. Larxene noticed that Marluxia was surprisingly quiet, moving his food around his plate, not looking at anyone.

"It is the truth." The Singing Devil hissed, her right hand clenching into a fist, "Go away." Xaldin snorted in amusement.

"Marly?" Larxene whispered, "Are you okay?" Marluxia nodded quickly. Learxa saw this, and thought it was too quickly but kept her mouth closed about it, "Okay…" Larxene mumbled disbelieving her friend.

"Tell me the truth," Xaldin snarled, "Now. It's an order." Learxa smirked.

"I was forced to join the Organization, what makes you think I'll follow orders from the third in command? What makes you think I'll follow the rules?" She giggled, "Actually, the truth is…" She said giving her entire dignity up, but Larxene stopped her.

"I like him." She whispered, "Now, get lost." She hissed. Xaldin sighed, he didn't believe that either, and nudging his foot closer to Marluxia he looked at Learxa, "Now, what were you saying." Learxa looked at Larxene and back at Xaldin.

"Larxene likes him." The female shrugged. Marluxia was looking down at his plate, and this time he stopped moving the food around. Neither of the two girls saw this. Xaldin slightly touched Marluxia's leg, making the pink haired man bite his tongue, "There is nothing more to it." Learxa said.

"Really?" Xaldin asked. Both girls nodded, "Marluxia, do you have any input in this?" He asked, looking over to the man next to him. Marluxia looked up, his eyes looking at his two friends then at Xaldin.

"No." He murmured, feeling Xaldin's foot tracing up him leg, "Nothing. Larxene just likes him…" He mumbled, feeling the pressure get harder. Restraining a yelp he added, "And Luxord is waiting for you, Number Three." Xaldin sighed, standing.

"Fine…" He mumbled, walking back to his seat. Then the questions were launched Marluxia.

"What was he doing?" Larxene hissed, Learxa glared at the Third in Command.

"Nothing." Marluxia defended himself.

"Haha, yeah right, tell me Mar-Mar." Learxa said looking at Marluxia with big eyes. Larxene smiled slightly, hiding it quickly. Marluxia looked at Learxa, his blue eyes staring straight at her green ones. Biting his tongue again, he shook his head, "Nothing happened. OW!" He yelped, feeling Larxene's hard kick.

"Tell me!" Larxene whispered, her hand touching his knee softly.

"Nothing happened." He said sternly. But he thought bitterly, _Why am I the target for… seductive touches? And why does, oh my god! _He felt someone walking his or her fingers up his leg, "Stop it." He hissed at the two girls. Both looked up.

"Stop what?" Learxa asked, Marluxia looked at her with disbelief, "You know what." He whispered.

"We're not doing anything, Marly." Larxene said, both of her hands. Learxa did the same. The feeling went on getting closer and closer…


	3. Giant Stinger

Marluxia stared forward, blood draining from his face

Marluxia stared forward, blood draining from his face. Larxene and Learxa stared at him in interest; Learxa watching the table like it was going to explode. Larxene edged closer to Marluxia. The room was emptying out now, and only one other, besides the three known and the one unknown, and that was Axel. Axel looked over at the threesome, his brow furrowing in a confused manner. He was usually the last one to leave and the three was usually the first. Walking over to the three, he sat where Xaldin sat before, further away from the… thing touching Marluxia.

"Uh, hey?" He smiled. It was fake but at least he tried. The girls looked at him like he sneaked up on them, Learxa rolled her green eyes, looking back at Marluxia; Larxene on the other hand stared at him, "What?" Axel asked, his arms crossing in front of him as he set them on the table. No answer from her.

"Marluxia…" Learxa whispered, "Just move away…" She said, her green eyes full of worry, and Larxene looked back at Marluxia who shook his head violently. Whoever it was, was sneaking their hand very close, and now was crawling closer to his stomach.

"Away?" Axel asked receiving a huge glare from Learxa, "Away from what?" He asked in a hushed tone. Larxene shrugged, her hand pulling Marluxia's plate away. Marluxia yelped slightly as it started going up his shirt, but he bit his lip after wards when the pressure pushed into his soft stomach.

"Marluxia!" Learxa gasped as Larxene pulled away things in front of Marluxia, "Just move away!" She snapped. Axel was looking back and forth at the Singing Devil and the Graceful Assassin, "Axel, move!" Learxa ordered and Axel obliged, standing and moving the chair.

"Oh my god!" Marluxia yelped, feeling it crawl up to his chest now. Larxene summoned her knives and Axel summoned his own weapons. Larxene quickly lifted the tablecloth and gasped, "No one's… there." She whispered. Learxa stood now.

"No one is… there?" Marluxia whimpered, "Then what's crawling on me?" He whispered, making Larxene, Axel, and Learxa back away.

"Take off your cloak." Axel mumbled, touching the wall with his back. He received a glare from the pink haired man and a simple shake of the head.

"Marly… do it." Learxa whispered, her own back touching the opposite wall with Larxene next to her, "Just do it!" She yelled. Marluxia gulped and started zipping down his cloak, not looking whatever was on his chest. Removing the cloak, he yelped, but stood completely still. As the cloak dropped to the ground, the girls gasped. Axel edged around Marluxia to see. There, sitting on his chest was a huge… black… scorpion. Axel just gawked with Learxa. Larxene edged nearer to Marluxia.

"Shove it off when I count to the three, okay Marly?" She whispered, all of her knives summoned now, her green eyes watching the venomous creature. Marluxia took a deep breath, causing the bug to clip its claws, and it made a dark hissing sound making everyone in the room freeze, all their hearts pumping in their chests. They all knew the thing could sting at any moment. As Marluxia stepped away from the table slowly, the scorpion hissed louder. Soon his back was close to the wall. Looking around, he saw all the doors shut. He held his breath and shoved the thing away from his soft flesh. The black creature was alive now, with a dangerous stinger to defend or kill anyone it pleased. Axel rushed to Learxa as she jumped up on the table. Marluxia followed by Larxene quickly joined that other two.

"I feel pathetic." Learxa mumbled, her fingers twisting around her hair, "This is… stupid!" She gasped, "It's an Insect!"

"No, no it's not. It's considered to be in the spider family, if you didn't know that." Axel mumbled, then was suddenly aware, "Where… did it go?" He asked. Marluxia looked down under the table, it wasn't there. Larxene and Learxa scanned the walls, and Axel checked the ceiling.

"Found it!" Larxene exclaimed, pointing at Marluxia's cloak. It was stabbing it violently with its stinger hissing all the way, "It's like it's attracted to your scent or something Marly." She smiled, "It likes you!" She giggled.

"No, it wants to eat me." Marluxia groaned, "God, I'm going to have to wash it like, four times!" Glaring at the scorpion. Axel looked at Marluxia, his brow furrowing.

"Dude, the venom affects the body only if it's inserted into the body. As all as you don't have any cuts, you should be fine." He explained, "Don't you guys know anything about these things?" All of them shook their heads.

"Well, how do you know so much, Einstein?" Learxa hissed, her eyes never leaving the black scorpion, "Well?" She asked. Axel shrugged, his hands gripping Learxa's arms, pulling her up, "I wouldn't do that, they can climb too." She shoved away from him, "Don't touch me," She growled, "and answer my first question!"

The other two were watching the scorpion, talking of how to kill it quickly and with as little pain as possible while Learxa and Axel were bickering, "I guess from Vexen. He has an entire hive of these things. This one, though, it really big. How long do you think it really is?" Axel asked Learxa. She sighed, shrugged, "I'd say 6 inches?" She mumbled, then caught something Axel said, "Wait, Vexen?"

"Vexen?" Marluxia said, looking up hopefully, "What about him?"

"He doesn't like you, _give it up!_" Larxene sighed, her nails tapping on the tabletop. "Uh, yeah Vexen. He's got entire hive. Why?" Axel asked. Learxa looked at Larxene, before looking at Axel, "You are an idiot." She sighed, her eyes glaring at the creature, which calmed down on Marluxia's cloak, and was sleeping, "Both of you are!" Larxene sighed, her fingers aiming her knife at the sleeping creature.

"But, they don't like fire!" Axel smiled wickedly, his green eyes eyeing the creature with a dark glitter. Learxa looked at Axel, her green eyes digging deep into his. Marluxia and Larxene continued their conversation. Axel finally realized that Learxa was looking at him, "Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you're blunt, and idiotic. Kill it!" She said, her ears ringing at the sound of Larxene's nails against the smooth wood of the table. Axel smiled, but was stopped by Learxa, "Just don't burn the entire castle down." She sighed. Axel sighed as well.

"I can't do it, if that's what you wanted." He sighed, "Wait!" Axel exclaimed, picking up his chakrams and aiming it at the creature, throwing one, piercing the tail down, making it unable to run, or sting anyone. Smirking he hopped down, stepping down on the creature. Everyone stared in shock, hearing the thing shriek in pain, the claw snapping at the fire elemental's boot. It finally came to rest.

"It has no blood…" Marluxia mumbled, picking up his cloak, touching it softly, "That's weird." Larxene followed Marluxia, staring at the cloak, a smirking twitching at her lips.

"Stupid animal," She hissed, "Most likely dumber then Number Three." She sneered, her fingers tracing the wet spot of the venom, but not touching the liquid. Learxa giggled, "Nothing's smarter then that creature! Lets go. And Axel, don't you have a mission with Saix? And aren't you late?" She snickered, walking over to her friends. Axel's eyes widen, "Run, Flame Boy!" She laughed watching Axel dashing from the room, "He's an idiot."

"Agreed!" Larxene snickered, "Oh, Marly, are you okay?" She asked. Marluxia sighed, "I guess. Not really dead or anything. But, do you think Vexen let it loose on purpose?" He asked sadly.

"No. He just doesn't like in the way you like him." Learxa said, lying through her teeth. Larxene nodded, agreeing quickly, "Yeah. He's not that heartless!" She giggled, making Marluxia smile a little bit, "Well… I'll see you guys." He murmured, leaving the room, "Gotta wash the cloak!" He laughed, but it was short lived.

Once their friend left the room, the two girls looked at each other, "I'm ready to kill him." Learxa snarled. Larxene nodded summoning her weapon, "Yeah. Lets look at it this way; we all get to move a Number up. Besides, Number Four is overrated." She snickered. Learxa summoned her own weapon, and large sword. The two girls went off to find the very unlucky male named Vexen. Meantime, Marluxia was washing his cloak as Axel was trying to figure out a way to face the dreadful fury of Saix. How will these few Organization Members fair?


End file.
